Camping Trip
by puddinpuppy
Summary: Eddie plans a camping trip for the anubis students, but doesn't realize the effects of his choice. PEDDIE FOREVER!
1. Trying To Sleep

**Patricia's POV**

I don't why I agreed to this camping trip, but at least I wasn't the only one who was miserable. Amber was upset although she was lucky enough to have Alfie carry her around, while I had to walk the whole way and I didn't even want go. It was a gift from Eddie to the rest of us, as an apology for ALL the trouble he has caused to ALL of us.

"How much longer until we get there? My feet are so tired they've gone numb."

_WHOOSH!_ Suddenly I was grabbed and carried bridal style along the trail. I look up just in time to see the blond American smiling down at my face.

"Better, Yakker?" He said allowing the sarcasm to slip right off his tongue. If I wasn't as tired (and hadn't had a bad experience with struggling against being held by Eddie) I would've struggled to get out of his grip.

"Much better, Kreuger! Thanks!" I said with the same enthusiam and sarcasm as his previous question. Just to seal the deal, and hopefully prevent him from dropping me, I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt his muscles relax after he got comfortable to my touch. I guess I kinda liked him, but we could never be couple. It just wouldn't work out.

**Eddie's POV**

"Much better, Kreuger! Thanks!" The last thing I could remember since she laid her head down on my shoulder. I never thought it could feel so good. I finally saw the campsite and guided everyone down to the cabin. One cabin for both the boys and girls. Luckily this wasn't a school trip or else Mr. Sweet (And Victor) wouldn't have approved.

"We're here," I whispered into Patricia's ear. She seemed to have fallen asleep in my arms. I knew she was falling for me…..Not that I cared….

"Huh, what? Oh we're here. And thanks again for carrying me Eddie, truly." Said the awaking girl.

"No problem Trixie." I said staring into her gorgeous eyes. The others ran into the cabin and all claimed beds, and I forgot that only 3 bunk beds and a couch were provided. Trixie distracted me from grabbing a bed. I saw Nina and Amber sharing bunks Fabian and Joy sharing bunks and Alfie and Jerome sharing bunks.

"I guess that we get the couch, Trix-Yakker." I said snapping out of her spell.

**Patricia's POV**

"Oh no. I will not share a bunk bed, let alone a couch with you, Slimeball." I argued back at him.

"Fine I'll sleep on the floor next to the couch, is that okay Yakker?"

"Sure, whatever." I answered sickly.

At the point it was around 10:00 and I was bushed even though I got the little nap on the way here. I settled into my couch after I cleaned up and brushed my teeth.

_BAM…BAM…BAM_ The others had already passed out around 11:30, but I awoke at this time due to the tired Eddie spasming, shivering and mumbling on the floor. I hit him with my pillow and he woke up instantly.

"WAH! What happened? Is it morning already?" He seemed really nervous.

"Hey Kreuger, you woke me up with your constant thrashing and mumb-" I was cut off in the middle of my sentence by Eddie's lips on my own. His lips were so soft, I couldn't pull away even if I wanted to. I pulled him onto the couch and we continued the kiss. After a few minutes of hands running through my hair and around my back, I pulled away and we stared into each other's eyes.

"Well…..you stopped shivering." I said noticing the blanket now wrapped around the two of us and Eddie just smiled.

"Well, I guess sharing the couch isn't so bad Trixie, huh?" He said with a smirk.

**Eddie's POV**

"Well, I guess sharing the couch isn't so bad Trixie, huh?" I said remembering when I first heard the nickname from Jerry and smirking at her angry reaction towards him.

I grabbed her hand in mine and softly kissed her again and then laid down on the couch as she did and we fell asleep, and I didn't need to worry about freezing for the rest of the night.


	2. Surprises In The Night

**Patricia's POV**

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* *Huff* "AAHHH!" I screamed sitting up in bed. Another nightmare, I knew this would happen.

"Hey Trixie, are you alright?" Eddie had woken up, sat up and put his arm around me in a comforting way.

"I'm ok. See the real reason I didn't want to go on this camping trip is that whenever I went camping as a child I would have nightmares when I tried to sleep. I still don't know why, but it always happens." I confessed.

"It'll be alright Trixie. I'm here for you." Eddie kissed my lips and forehead and rubbed my arm holding me there. I never knew he could be so sweet.

"Thank you Eddie."

"For what?"

"Being yourself." I said.

**Eddie's POV**

"Being yourself." Trixie said as she smiled sweetly.

I smiled back at her gorgeous face and kissed her one last time before we decided to sleep again. This time she laid more into my arms and I held her while she was sleeping. This time, I knew she would have no nightmares.

_FLASH FLASH…GIGGLE GIGGLE…WHISPER WHISPER… _I couldn't figure out where the noises were coming from given I was in a dream. My dream, to put it short and simple, was Trixie and I in my room, door locked, making out on my bed to My Chemical Romance (with Fabian in the room with the most uncomfortable look on his face), but I kept hearing these noises of which my dream Trixie couldn't hear, telling me it must be my imagination, until I'm jerked awake by Patricia spasming around, causing us to both fall off the couch onto the floor. We both looked at each other, seeing as I fell on top of her, and quickly noticed the 6 pairs of eyes staring at us.

"What are you guys doing lying together?" Amber squealed while Jerome and Alfie through out comments such as "Man, you're good" and "Eddie I would say you need to control your actions, but it seems that Trixie here doesn't mind a bit."

I smiled my signature smile at Trixie. Picked her up bridal style and placed her on the couch and continued what happened last night, and she followed my lead exactly. After a few minutes, I turned to the 6 students standing in amazement at us and Jerome smirked saying, "It seems that even though we claimed the 6 beds, you've claimed this entire cabin."

Trixie and I laughed and I carried her up to Nina's bottom bunk and tucked her in. The rest of the gang went outside in their couples, to "chat" (as I saw Amber and Nina share lip glosses before following Alfie and Fabian),while I laid in Nina's bed waiting for Trixie to sleep.

**Patricia/Eddie's POV**

Once I/she was asleep I knew he/I couldn't leave me/her, because he/I was the only comforter I/she had, and I/she was the only comforter he/I had.


End file.
